


Three Kate/Gibbs Short Stories

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress





	Three Kate/Gibbs Short Stories

### Bare Proposal

 _Written to the prompt: dialogue only_  
"I may have to rethink a few of my old age rules."

"Like what?"

"Well, for a start, that I wouldn't date a woman half my age or less."

"A little late to rethink that one."

"True. Then there's the never getting married rule. I'm starting to rethink that."

"I hope you're considering getting married to me."

"Maybe. Though, I was considering finding a teen aged girl and seeing where that goes. Ouch, what was that for?"

"You can't seriously ask that question after a comment like that. What else are you rethinking?"

"The fate of my boat. I'm thinking fire?"

"You just finished that boat. What's the point of building it if you're just gonna burn it later?"

"Something to pass the time."

"I thought that was why I was laying here naked."

"Nope, that's so I can kiss you, ask you to marry me and then..."

"If that's how you're gonna ask me to marry you, Jethro, then you better go back to your boat."

"Kate. Caitlin. Will you marry me?"

"What? No ring?"

"Kate..."

"Yes."

\---

### Practice Session

The house was clean, too clean in her opinion. There was nothing here, not a single thing out of place or any sign that someone had lived here in the last month or so. But this was the address they'd been given. So here she was with Gibbs, guns up as they checked each room for some form of life.

"Clear," Gibbs said from somewhere down the corridor.

Kate opened the door to the last room to find it pitch black. Her gun ready, she reached in and flicked the switch. The bright light eliminated the pale pink walls and the small yellow flowers littering every possible space on it. She'd stepped into a child's room, she glanced around, the cot in the middle of the room was empty and the items scattered across the changing table recently used.

A door slammed down stairs and Kate heard Gibbs turned and run down the hallway, thunder quickly down the stairs and the door banged again. Before she could react and consider following him, she heard it a snuffling as though something small had been disturbed, then the crying began. Kate turned back into the room and looked around the sound was too faint, but coming from somewhere in the room. She crossed the room to the slightly open window and peeked outside. There sitting on the flat roof outside the window in the bright sunlight was a baby. Kate holstered her gun quickly, pushed the window open and carefully picked the child up. 

"Hey there," she soothed as the baby continued to cry. "It's okay, I've got you."

The child began to quieten just as the door slammed again and heavy footsteps thudded back up the stairs.

"Kate?" Gibbs shouted, his displeased tone that she hadn't followed him reaching her before he shoved the door to the kids room open. She just looked at him, the baby in her arms innocently grumbling away and blowing spit bubbles at the ceiling.

"Though I should get some practice in," she said after a moment and watched as he approached her slowly. "You know, before we end up with one of these," her eyes dropped to the baby and the child became excited with the attention, arms and legs kicking out and a wide smile spreading across her chubby cheeks.

"I'd kiss you if we weren't in the middle of searching someone's house," Gibbs said. "You look good holding a child."

\---

### What and Where

This was beyond horrible, being stuck in a small room with Tony DiNozzo was thing, but being stuck in a room with a movie spouting and question asking Tony DiNozzo was worse. And to top it off, he was asking questions that in the past three month's he'd never received an answer to.

"Oh, I just remember," he said giving her a devious look, "I still don't know where your tattoo is, or what it is."

"I already told you, Tony, it's a rose, on my butt," she said using the same tone she had used three months before.

"I still think Gibbs was telling the truth," he added and she rolled her eyes at him.

"He doesn't know, Tony, he was just teasing you," she said. "And me," she added in an undertone.

"Why would he be teasing you?"

Damn she'd hoped he hadn't heard that bit. If she was honest with herself, she was tired of hiding what she had with Gibbs, it wasn't a full relationship yet, but the times they did spend together where some of the best times she had with any man. He was still a bastard, but he was her bastard.

"Okay," she said, "I'll confess."

"You will?"

Kate nodded.

"Where is it?"

"Who said that's what I'm confessing?" she said watching as Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna tell me something useless aren't you? Like you're not really catholic."

"Gibbs knows," she said. "He knows what it is and where it is."

"He knows?" Tony said a little shocked. "How does he know?"

"He's seen it," she said moving over to the door and trying the handle again. She paused listening with her ear against the wood.

"You've shown Gibbs and Abby, but you won't show me? When did you show him and what do I have to do to see it?"

Kate held up a hand to silence him as she listened, there was shuffling outside the room and she jerked back quickly as the door flew open. Gibbs smiled at her, his eyebrow quirked. Without a word, he turned and walked away from them.

"Sleep with me," she said throwing a look over her shoulder at Tony before leaving the room.


End file.
